


hoping, dreaming, dying to keep

by nikkiRA



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Reunions, Riding, Roleswap, Trans Character, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Vaginal Sex, slight pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA
Summary: “Choose,” he says authoritatively. “You may see me, or you may touch me. You cannot do both.”Damnit. Dimitri loved when Felix did this, used his power and privilege, put on his best royal voice and bossed Dimitri around like he was born to do it (which, to be fair, he was). Dimitri was a Blaiddyd, and a Blaiddyd’s role was to serve their Fraldarius until they no longer could. Dimitri had turned his back on that role once already, had left Felix behind while he and Dedue sought answers and revenge -- but he never would again. He would stay at Felix’s side, would kneel at his feet if he asked. “I want to see you,” he says desperately. “Please Felix, beloved, my prince, please --”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	hoping, dreaming, dying to keep

**Author's Note:**

> everyone's incredible roleswap creations for dmlx week have been living in my head and i couldn't get the image out of my mind of Felix lounging on his throne while Dimitri, leashed and collared, eats him out. 
> 
> there is literally no plot to this. don't ask me questions about the backstory. i have no answers. all i know is that i picture them older so that they could have gotten a lot of good fucking done before the war started, bc i wanted them to have the kind of familiarity with each other that comes from experience. 
> 
> this was supposed to be written for dmlx week but i'm a garbage human with no time management skills so here we are instead.

The collar is snug around his neck, leash looped around Felix’s hand, pulled taut as Dimitri kneels naked at the foot of the throne. His wrists are tied behind his back, a blindfold blocking his vision, cock hard and leaking as he sucks on Felix’s gloved fingers. Felix pushes down on his tongue, shoving his fingers deeper into Dimitri’s mouth, scoffing at the drool that stains his chin. 

“If you are so intent on acting like a beast,” Felix says, placing a booted foot on Dimitri’s dick, “then you will be treated like one.”

Felix is mad at him. He deserves it, to be fair. Three and a half years since the battle of Garreg Mach. Three and a half years since he had left to seek revenge for Duscur. Dimitri has explained it all to him, but he doesn’t ask for forgiveness. He doesn’t regret it. And Felix knows that, too, knows that it was something Dimitri had had to do, to seek out the truth. Felix won’t give him forgiveness. 

But he will give him something else. 

“You will be a tamed beast,” Felix says, “always at your master’s heel.” He pulls on the leash, jerking Dimitri forward, shuffling on his knees to avoid being choked while Felix’s boot still pushes on his cock. “You will do as I say,” Felix says, his free hand coming up to yank on Dimitri’s hair so his face is turned up towards where Felix is sitting on his makeshift throne. “You will  _ come  _ when you are  _ called,”  _ he says roughly, and Dimitri thinks about the three and a half years where Felix had likely thought he was dead and feels stone settle in his stomach. He can feel Felix’s desperation in his shaking fingers, can hear it in the acidity of his voice. “And you will obey only me.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Dimitri says. Felix twists the fingers holding onto Dimitri’s hair. 

“Beasts don’t talk,” he says. Then he shifts on the throne and pushes Dimitri’s face into his crotch; Dimitri responds eagerly and sloppily -- he can’t see, and he’s unable to use his hands, so he goes based off touch and taste, Felix’s wetness getting all over his face as he pushes the tip of his tongue inside of Felix’s hole. Three and a half years was a long time; Dimitri’s sense of taste is mostly gone but he can still taste Felix on his tongue, one hand still holding the leash and the other still in Dimitri’s hair as Dimitri eats him out. Dimitri was good at this, usually, could wind Felix up for hours like this, but now he is more like a dehydrated man being offered water, and he doesn’t tease at all; he wants to make Felix come, and  _ fast,  _ wants to hear him and taste him as he comes apart, as Dimitri apologizes for three and a half years of betrayals. 

Dimitri takes the risk to pull back, panting as he says, “Felix, I want to see you, I want --”

There is a hand on his chest; he falls onto his ass, hands pinned beneath him. He feels Felix near him, can smell him as he leans over Dimitri and slices a knife cleanly through the ropes at Dimitri’s wrists. He takes Dimitri’s hands and pins them above his head, sitting on Dimitri’s chest. “This is a punishment,” Felix says peevishly. “If you wanted to see me you should have --” he cuts off, and Dimitri doesn’t need to see to know that his cheeks must be pink or to hear the unspoken end of that sentence:  _ then you should have come home sooner.  _

“But,” Felix says, moving on quickly. “If you can prove that you can be a good pet and obey, maybe I will take off your blindfold.” He touches his forehead to Dimitri’s as he runs a hand up to where Dimitri’s hands are still above his head. “Do not touch me until I give you permission,” he says. “Do not move unless I command it. Show me your obedience, and maybe I’ll even let you fuck me.”

Dimitri licks his lips; they taste of Felix still. “Yes, Your Highness,” he says, breathy and desperate. He’s so hard it hurts, but he pays barely any heed to it. Tonight is about Felix. 

“Good Boar,” Felix says, before getting off of Dimitri’s chest. He doesn’t have to wonder where he’s gone for long, though, as he places his thighs on either side of Dimitri’s head. Dimitri moans, hips rolling up against nothing as Felix sits on his face, still gripping the leash tight in his hand, collar pulling at Dimitri’s throat as he licks at the wetness between Felix’s thighs. Felix lets out a moan, thighs shaking slightly, and it is taking every ounce of self control that Dimitri has not to touch him, not to reach out and run his hands all over Felix’s skin. He’s missed him so fucking much, and Felix hasn’t even kissed him yet. 

Dimitri works him to orgasm quickly; he knows Felix’s body like his own, knows what he likes and doesn’t like, what works for him and what he prefers, so it isn’t long before Felix is tensing, hips moving as he rides Dimitri’s face, hand still gripping Dimitri’s hair as he comes, tasting so sweet on Dimitri’s tongue. Dimitri would eat him out all night if he’d asked -- he has before -- but Felix moves, perching himself on Dimitri’s thighs as he leans down and finally kisses him. Dimitri responds eagerly, opening his mouth and biting down on Felix’s lips, desperate to  _ devour  _ him, but Felix pulls back, holds him at arm’s length and smirks when Dimitri lets out a whine. 

“Felix,” he says, mouth still wet, hands still clasped above his head, cock still hard and woefully neglected. “Please,” he begs. Felix places a gloved finger on Dimitri’s lips.

“Choose,” he says authoritatively. “You may see me, or you may touch me. You cannot do both.”

_ Damnit.  _ Dimitri loved when Felix did this, used his power and privilege, put on his best royal voice and bossed Dimitri around like he was born to do it (which, to be fair, he was). Dimitri was a Blaiddyd, and a Blaiddyd’s role was to serve their Fraldarius until they no longer could. Dimitri had turned his back on that role once already, had left Felix behind while he and Dedue sought answers and revenge -- but he never would again. He would stay at Felix’s side, would kneel at his feet if he asked. “I want to see you,” he says desperately. “ _ Please  _ Felix, beloved, my prince, please --”

The blindfold is yanked off his head. He blinks at the light for a time before his eyes adjust, and he drinks his fill of Felix, sitting on his lap naked except for his boots and his gloves, eyes bright, hair spilling over his shoulders. He is so fucking beautiful that Dimitri almost forgets himself, almost reaches a hand out to run his fingers through his hair, or a hand over the hard muscles of Felix’s thigh. Dimitri loves him, and he’s  _ missed  _ him. 

Felix uses one of his fingers to stroke gently down Dimitri’s cheek. “You’re being surprisingly compliant,” he says, “for an animal.” His fingers land gently just below the frayed edge of Dimitri’s eyepatch, and his jaw tightens, but he doesn’t ask. “Do you think you deserve to fuck me, Boar? After everything?”

The real answer is no. Dimitri doesn’t think he deserves anything from Felix. He didn’t deserve being taken back so easily, didn’t deserve the swift pardon for abandoning his country, didn’t deserve the way Felix’s fingers had gripped his own so tightly when he had knelt at his feet and kissed his hand and vowed to serve only him once again. He’s never deserved each touch and stare and kiss that Felix has ever given him, and he doesn’t deserve this, either, Felix naked and all his. His eyes track the new scars on Felix’s body that he doesn’t recognize, that he wasn’t there for, and he vows to press his lips to each one when Felix lets him. 

“No,” he says, tongue darting out to lick his lips again, desperate for Felix’s taste. “But I think you’re going to let me anyway.”

Something terribly fond and slightly amused flits across Felix’s face before he locks it down again. He gives Dimitri his fiercest glare, but then he braces his hands on Dimitri’s chest as he lifts his hips, lining himself with Dimitri’s cock and sinking down slowly. Dimitri’s eye stutters close and his mouth falls open as Felix takes him deeper, so fucking warm and tight and  _ wet  _ and Dimitri is a fucking  _ master  _ at self-control as he stays still and lets Felix take him at the pace he wants. Felix goes so fucking slow, sinking down inch by inch until he is seated entirely on Dimitri’s lap and Dimitri is sheathed completely inside of him. He grinds his hips and Dimitri  _ swears  _ he sees the goddess as pleasure lights him up from the inside, and then Felix pulls off slowly, raising his hips until just the tip of Dimitri’s cock is still inside of him. 

And then he waits. 

Dimitri breaks quickly, begging in a broken voice for Felix to fuck him properly. The tight heat around the head of his cock and the cold air hitting his shaft is driving him crazy, and he whines rather pathetically. Felix’s hands are braced on Dimitri’s chest, and he leans in close so their noses are touching.

“Three and a half years,” Felix says quietly, lips brushing against Dimitri’s. “How many months is that, Boar?”

Dimitri tries to do the math in his head, even though all he can concentrate on is keeping his hips still, not giving into the temptation to drive up into Felix’s warmth. “F-forty-two,” Dimitri says through clenched teeth. Felix sinks down an inch and Dimitri hisses. 

“You made me wait,” he says, and his voice is deadly low; he reminds Dimitri of a coiled snake, ready to attack. “So now you can wait.” He sinks lower on Dimitri’s cock, thigh muscles flexing. He is so incredibly strong, both physically and his sense of will, of control. Dimitri sometimes feels like he is run by his emotions, can barely hold onto enough willpower to not thrust up deeper inside of Felix. His fingernails are digging into the palms of his hands, but the sting of pain does nothing to distract him from the tightness in his balls as Felix continues to tease him. 

“So I want you to count,” Felix says, lifting himself again, and Dimitri moans. “For every month you kept me waiting. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Dimitri says. Felix sits back up, hair swooped over one of his shoulders, eyes bright and lips wet. He digs his nails into Dimitri’s chest, mouth hanging open, and he sinks down _so fucking slowly,_ and then he lifts himself up _so fucking slowly_ so that once again it’s only the head of Dimitri’s cock inside of him, and Dimitri says, “One.”

It continues this way, Felix riding him torturously slowly as Dimitri counts. Every muscle in his body is tensed, and by twenty-five he’s nearly sobbing. His mouth is dry, fingers clenched so tightly into fists he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to uncurl them. “Felix,” he says, and Felix immediately moves completely off of Dimitri, who swears rather colourfully and bucks his hips. 

Felix plants his hands more firmly on Dimitri’s chest and shoves, pinning him to the ground. Felix grabs him around the mouth, fingers pressing hard into Dimitri’s skin before he shoves two of his fingers into his mouth. Dimitri bites down gently on them, and Felix slips his fingers out of the glove. He grabs it from between Dimitri’s teeth and throws it to the side. 

“Can you truly not control yourself, like a common beast?”

It’s been so long. It’s been so long, and Felix knows it, and that’s the  _ problem.  _ Dimitri has so much to atone for, but he wishes Felix would have made him atone after a happier reunion. 

Dimitri licks at his lips. “Apologies, Your Highness,” he says hoarsely. Felix is holding himself up just above Dimitri’s cock, and he sinks down once again and Dimitri says “Twenty-six.”

When Dimitri reaches forty-two, Felix leans forward and licks the tears off his skin. Then he puts his lips next to Dimitri’s ear and says, “Fuck me, ‘Mitri.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He sits up and grabs Felix for a bruising kiss, hand tangling in his hair. Felix grips him hard, mouth open under Dimitri’s as he kisses him desperately. Dimitri lifts them both up, gripping Felix by his ass before he drops him onto the throne. It’s something he’s fantasized about for much of his life, something that kept him alive on freezing nights when he had nothing to eat, the idea of seeing Felix like this, of fucking him up on his throne, the symbol of his power. The throne that has sat generations of Fraldarius kings. 

Dimitri lines himself up and pushes in deep, Felix letting out a cry when he bottoms out, tight heat squeezing every inch of his cock, the closest thing to salvation Dimitri will ever get. Felix leans his head back, throwing his arm up to grip the edge of the throne, legs hitched around Dimitri’s waist as he moans. Dimitri grabs his hips and lifts them, and Felix swears, chanting Dimitri’s name. 

He’s not going to last very long. He shifts their positions a bit, doing all the things he knows Felix likes, trying to get him to come so that Dimitri can let go. Felix’s eyes are closed, mouth hanging open as he moans and swears, and he’s the most beautiful thing Dimitri has ever seen. They’ve been hurtling towards tragedy since the very beginning; Dimitri knows this for a fact, can remember his father’s sad eyes as he watched a king who could never love him properly, but he dove head first into heartbreak the first time Felix had kissed him and he can’t make himself regret it. Not when he gets this, for however long he may deserve -- Felix spread out beneath him, begging and beautiful as he comes unraveled. 

Felix comes, muscles tensing, leaning his head back and baring the tempting line of his neck as he cries, tightening around Dimitri’s cock and hand reaching out. Dimitri entwines their fingers and then comes, groaning as he spills inside of his prince. Felix tugs him down and kisses him, fingers wiping away the tears on Dimitri’s cheeks. 

Dimitri pulls his softening cock out of Felix and then immediately drops to his knees. Felix’s face is still soft and blissful from his orgasm, and he once again touches the edges of Dimitri’s eyepatch. 

“You will have to tell me what happened,” he says. Dimitri nods and brings Felix’s hand to his mouth, kissing the pads of each finger. 

“My prince,” he says reverently. “My  _ king.” _

“They told me you were likely dead, you know. I don’t think I ever believed them.”

Dimitri’s heart aches in his chest. Felix combs through Dimitri’s messy hair with his fingers. “I will do whatever you ask of me to make up for those years I left you.”

“How about bringing me Edelgard’s head and an end to this war?”

Dimitri kisses the inside of Felix’s wrist. “Anything you desire, Your Highness,” he says, pressing his lips over the pulse point. “I will fight to end this war for you.” Then Dimitri smiles, shifting forward on his knees and pushing Felix’s legs apart. “But I am not quite done with you yet,” he says, leaning forward to lick at the mess between Felix’s legs, his own arousal mixed with Dimitri’s cum spilling out of his hole and staining his thighs. Felix rolls his hips, hand tightening in Dimitri’s hair. 

“Insatiable,” Felix rebukes lightly, but Dimitri knows him well enough to hear all the things he doesn’t say:  _ I love you. I missed you. Never leave me again.  _

And Dimitri won’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @felixfraldaddy


End file.
